The Angel's Time
by mad.cheshire.cat105
Summary: This is a sad oneshot, when Will goes after the augar and runs into Nico, will feelings be spilled? Will they get to live a happy life?


**Hey guys! I hope you all like this. Um so this IS a sad story, and it IS a oneshot so yea. If you guys liked this you can check out my other sad oneshot "I'm Done" and my main story "Hiding the Truth" so yea all that stuff.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **The Angel's Time**

That dam two-faced good for nothing augar. There he was sneaking up to one of thos dam whatchamacallit weapons with a smug smile on his face. Oh no way in hell was he going fire that dam thing. Will thought as sprinted towards the trouble-making descendent of Apollo.

He was almost there when he collided with another body.

"What the Hades! Do you just run into anybody you feel like you jack-, Oh, um hi" Will stuttered when he realized who he ran into.

Nico.

"For the record, you ran into me Solace." Nico retorted

"Wait, you know who I am?"

Nico's cheeks turned red, "Well yeah, you're the kid who always bothers me at the campfire and is constantly saying 'hi' to me."

Now it was Will's turn to blush, he just thought that Nico needed a friend, and maybe he was kinda hot... but Will would never admit that.

"Now," Nico said, interrupting his thoughts, "I was going after the augar and I assume that you were too, sooo, comin'?"

And before I could respond he melted into darkness and appeared a few feet away from the deadly weapon.

I trudged up the hill, thinking about how it was so unfair that he got to just pop up anywhere he wanted and how everyone else had to walk.

When I got up there I saw Nico with a dazed look in his eyes.

Maybe his powers weren't all as they seemed.

"Nico? You ok?" Will asked

"Yeah, I'm completely fine." Nico said.

Then he collapsed.

Aw shist. He thought as he propped Nico up and poured some nectar into his mouth. A few seconds later Nico woke up.

His eyes widened and it was only till then was it that Will realized his mistake. He still had Nico in his arms after pouring nectar in his mouth. This would take a while to explain...

"Um Will, what what are you doing?" Nico stuttered, as he slowly retracted from Will's arms.

"Um, well, you fainted, and um, we should really go stop Octavian, let's go." Will said as he got up.

They ran up to the weapons without a word to each other.

They finally spotted a Octavian weaving through the various weapons.

"Octavian! Stop right there!" Nico shouted as he navigated the maze of weapons with me hot on his tail.

"Like I'm going to listen to the traitorous son of Hades!" Octavian shouted back.

They ran up to him to find Octavian already ready to fire.

"Hold your fire!" Nico ordered

"Why should I listen to you Greek scum?" Octavian retorted

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you're are going to kill everyone! Is that reason enough?" Nico said.

"Don't try to reason with me imposter" Octavian said, "You are NOTHING, but a lonely small boy who has no friends in this world. You can't do anything right, you were probably abandoned, not even Hazel likes you, she's been doing everything out of pity. Because who would like a little boy like you. You imposter, backstabber, traitorous, double-crossing, backstabber. And you definetly do NOT get to tell a high official like me off. No one will ever love you Nico DiAngelo. No one."

After Octavian saying this Will expected to see Nico furious, what he saw was a side of Nico that Will never knew existed. He looked like the kid who had first arrived at Camp Half Blood, except now he looked so fragile as if he were about to break any minute.

"You know what Octavian, fire the weapon, I don't care anymore." Nico said.

Will was about to protest until he realized that Octavian was tangled in the ropes of the weapon.

"I will" Octavian sneered.

Then he fired and there was no longer an augur. We watched the fiery ball launch into the sky and land on Gaea. But it wasn't enough, nothing was enough.

"Nico" Will breathed out, "You can't believe anything Octavian said, none of it is true."

"You don't know me Will, the monster inside me, everything he said must've been true, you can stop pretending to be nice to me, the jig is up, nice knowing you Will" Nico said, and then started to slowly melt into the shadows. But Will wasn't going to let him get away. Before Nico was gone, Will grabbed him and didn't let go. They arrived at the border line of the Camp.

"Nico!" Will exclaimed as he watched Nico fall to his knees and turn ghostly white, "You can't keep doing your weird underworld magic voodoo stuff, it's going to destroy you. The next time you do it, I think you will disappear from existence!"

"I'm fine" Nico grunted.

"You are clearly not fine, here take some of this" Will said as he gave him some ambrosia.

"Nico, I want you to know, I don't believe any of the things Octavian said, and you shouldn't either. I didn't know it, but the days you were at Camp, I've come to like you Nico. But it's okay if you don't feel the same."

"Really?" Nico croaked

"Really" Will confirmed.

"Will, I- thank you for that, I-I like you too."

Will was surprised by this because he thought Nico hated him.

"It's all just been so confusing but, I'm glad you're my friend." Nico smiled.

It was the first smile Will had seen from Nico since he ran away from camp.

Will felt the start of something new.

Then Nico's eyes widened and I turned around to see a manticore creeping up on Percy.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled out.

"Wait Nico don't!" Will cried out, but he was already gone.

* * *

Percy didn't know what to think. He was just shot-putted across the earth after a death-defying quest and now he had to battle Sludge-Face. Brilliant. The battle wasn't going well, people were getting sucked into the earth left and right, knifes plunging through chests and monsters exploding into dust only to be replaced by new ones.

Leo, Jason, and Piper were lost in the clouds and no where to be seen. Hazel was splicing enemies with her sword while riding Arion. Frank was an elephant... Well Percy thought it was Frank. Annabeth was fortunately not dead, and little more than a few feet away from him and was currently battling a monster that Percy had seen in Polybotes army.

Reyna was commanding the Roman troops and Nico was, arguing with the annoying augur? With Will Solace? Percy was going to have to ask him about those two later. The battle went on, when a voice rang out.

"PERCY!"

He spun around towards the voice only to be shoved to the ground. Percy glanced up to see a black mass falling limp with a large body behind it. He quickly recovered my senses and rose to my feet. A manticore had crept up on him while Percy wasn't looking. He quickly killed the monster and looked around for the person who had fallen onto him.

"Nico" I breathed out

He was fading, almost transparent like a ghost.

"Hey Percy, nice day huh?" Nico groaned out.

That isn't funny." Percy said

"Percy just leave me" Nico grunted.

"Fat chance Death Boy" Percy said, making sure the monsters were far away enough.

Nico kept fading, you could almost see right through him.

"You need a medic, ambrosia or nectar, something." He murmured

"There's no point" Nico whispered, "No one would care anyways"

"I would care Nico, many people would care, you're just to stubborn to see it." Percy said.

Nico was almost gone now, you could barely see the outline of his body.

"I don't have much time Percy, I-I need to tell you something." Nico said

"Save your strength, I'm not going to let you die."

"This is important" Nico persisted, "I've liked you for a long time, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I was just so angry, I could have done so many things to help out. Now I have no time to make up for the things I've said to you. Bianca was my only friend, and I thought I could've died in her place. I guess I got drowned in my emotions. I'm so sorry."

"Nico, you did so many things, you freakin traveled across the world to get that statue here. And I understand why you would be so angry with me, so I'm sorry too. And the liking thing, it only takes the strongest people to admit that they like this sexy guy right here!" Percy laughed a bit about that last part, completely ruining his lecture.

"I said I liked you, past tense, I mean, I am soooo over the great hero Percy Jackson." Nico said, being sassy.

if Percy wasn't so worried about Nico, I would have been offended. Then Nico's arms and legs started to dissapear.

"Nico? Don't die Nico! Come on stay with me!" Percy panicked

"Percy?" Nico croaked out.

"Yes?" I replied, scared for his life and what was to become of him.

"Tell Will I meant it" Then he exhaled and the last thing I saw were his soft amber eyes, then he was gone.

I shed some silent tears and whispered "Goodbye"


End file.
